


Watching Over Her

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW-February Bingo-2015 [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob watches over Cassandra</p><p>1_million_words: February Bingo: Headache/Migraine square</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over Her

He watched her. The math she was doing was complicated, more complicated than what they usually asked her to do. He'd already refocused her more than usual and the fact she was still going worried him. He knew she wasn't lost in the calculations she saw floating in the air around her. It, however, didn't mean he wasn't ready to jump in the minute he suspected they were losing her. 

As suddenly and as unexpectedly as she blurted out the answer, she collapsed. If he hadn't been so focused on every move she made. He'd never have caught her before she hit the floor. 

"Stone, you stay with her. Take her back to the hotel. Jones and I will go with Flynn to retrieve the artifact."

Ordinarily he'd be pissed at others making decisions for him, but this time Baird saved him the effort of telling them he was planning on staying with Cassandra. Once they were gone he helped Cassandra to her feet and took her back to the hotel. For once he was glad it wasn't one of the hole in the wall places they usually stayed. 

*&*

"Jacob, it hurts," she said to him as he led her through the door to his room.

"I know Cassie," he soothed, "lay down and I'll get your medicine."

"You'll stay?"

He just smiled and nodded, she had no idea they were in his room, not hers. Her bag and thus her room key were in the Land Rover Baird and Flynn left with so it made sense to bring her to his room rather than have her alarm the receptionist with her appearance and him asking for her key. It also made him glad he'd been nosy enough to make sure he had duplicates of all her medications just in case something like this happened.

Filling a glass with water, he shook out a couple of pills. Handing both to her, he watched as she took the pills and drained the glass of water in the process. He took the empty glass from her, setting it aside, and watched as she laid back against the pillows, closing her eyes. He walked around the room turning off all the lights except the one in the bathroom so he didn't kill himself as he moved about the room and closed the curtains against the midday sun. He turned the music on so soft he could barely hear it, but knew it would be just loud enough to distract her from the pain of her headache. Slipping her shoes off, he folded the down comforter over her legs.

Once he was sure she was settled, he slipped out and down the hall to fill the ice bags he also carried with him as well as the ice bucket. He knew from experience the ice would help reduce the throbbing. Once he was back in the room, he was glad to see she hadn't really moved from where she was laying. He plugged his phone and tablet in and settled next to her, intending to either read or do some research. He no sooner had gotten comfortable when she sensed his presence and scooted closer to him. When she ended up with her head on his lap he was glad he brought the towel, originally intending for it to protect the pillows from the ice bags because now it would protect his lap from freezing any body parts he'd need later as he place the ice bag at the back of her neck and across her temple and forehead. He caught up on some of his reading and with one hand slowly tapped out notes while she slept. And occasionally when she whimpered, he'd caress her back or rub the tight muscles at the back of her neck.

He felt so helpless when she hurt like this. Run of the mill headaches were never fun but the migraines that came increasingly more often when she did serious calculations worried him. He constantly questioned if what they were doing as librarians was pushing her beyond her limits and thereby making her condition worse. She'd skin him alive if she knew he was thinking like that. She hated it when they coddled her and when she recovered from this migraine she would thank him and then be prickly for a few days until she was sure they weren't going to coddle her. 

He woke hours later, his tablet somewhere dropped off the side of the bed, Cassandra's head resting on his chest and his arm wrapped firmly around her. He could tell by how relaxed she felt in his arms that the worst of the headache had passed. She would sleep a while longer so he just wiggled a bit to get more comfortable and closed his eyes again. He could get very used to waking up with her in his arms and the scent of her shampoo under his nose for as long as she had. He just needed to figure out how to make it happen and not be just a migraine induced thing.


End file.
